Life or Something Like it
by The Obsessed One
Summary: A case gets a bit personal for Catherine when a child is involved.- Rating may change
1. Default Chapter

Life or something like it  
  
Catherine's POV  
  
I pull up in front of the house, spotting the familiar yellow tape. I quickly walk to my trunk and grab my kit, before the crowd that has gathered can bulldoze me. God I hate high profile cases A police officer comes up to guide me to the house, "So what have we got?" I ask Gil as soon as I'm safely inside. He turns around quickly, surprised that I'm here "What are you doing here?" he asks with a slight frown " Well I'm glad you happy to see me" I say charcasticlly "The sheriff wanted the best on this case, and he got the best, obviously" I said motioning at myself He gives me his famous half smile, but then looks away quickly "Woman found in her....work room, Alex Eads, Alexeem the great her card says. She was found by the maid, Brass is questioning her now," he says while turning around to pick something up off the floor "Work room?" while looking around for anything suspicious. "She was a physic" "She was in giving someone a reading, got some bad news and decided to kill her?" "Never know" was his reply. "Do you want to go and check the body?" he asked while standing up slowly "Sir, Yes Sir" was my quick reply "Let's go then" we walked over to the stairs and started climbing them. "So why are there so many people outside?" I ask he's down looking at the body while I'm looking at the room "well apparently she is one of the best known physic's in Vegas and has famous friends everywhere "And they are all her followers?" I look at a chart on one of the walls "Well I don't think they'd like to be called that, but yes" he squats to look at something on her hand and I have the sudden urge to pounce on him "Cath.....hello? Catherine" he's standing in front of me waving a hand in my face, damn I hope he thought I was staring at the body "Yeh?" "You look tired, are you alright?" "Yep fine, never better" "You sure?" he seems genuinely concerned "Yeh I'm fine, Lindsay just hade a nightmare last night, didn't get much sleep" "I can get Warrick or someone to work this case with me if you want to go home..." He says still staring at me "No......" I say a little to fast "who knows maybe one of her famous friends might be so grateful we solved this case they could come as a guest appearance at Lindsay's party" trying to lighten the mood "How's that going anyway?" he says turning back around to collect some more evidence "okay, I don't know how I'm going to handle a six girl sleepover by myself" I say sighing and bend down to look at the woman's arms "I could come and help" he says quickly "What?" I say giving him a chance to back out "I said I could come and help out" staring at the woman's face, I look up at him with surprise written all over my face Why didn't he back out? He slowly brings his head to look at me "Only if you want me to of course" he says cautiously. I sit there to stunned to talk, he must take my silence as a no "We hade better get this stuff back to the lab" he says picking up his kit and heading towards the door "Won't you be working?" I say, quickly picking up my kit and walking out the door after him "What?" he says stopping at the top of the stairs. "Won't you be working?" "No" he then walks down the stairs leaving me staring stupidly after him. David walks past me with a coroner's bag. I quickly walk towards the front door, having seen him just disappear out of it "Excuse me?" I hear a small voice say I whip around looking for the source of the noise I didn't see anyone until I felt a tug on my leg and look down "Excuse me?" There's a little girl who's about five with long blonde hair holding a teddy bear "Where did you come from little one?" I ask bending down to her level "My mummy said if there was any scary noises to go and hide in the closet cause my angels will protect me" she says looking more scared by the minute "and then she said to look for another mummy, but I only saw daddy's so I stayed in the closet until I saw you" I look at her and feel sad, knowing that her mum was probably upstairs with blood all around her. "Okay, what's your name?" "My names Ashley" "Ashley, my names Catherine can you tell me your mummy's name?" "Her name is Alex" "Well I'm a police person see" I show her my badge "And your mummy said you should come with me so we can go and tell some of my friends what happened today, okay?" "Okay" "Do you want to get a jacket on?" I ask her standing up and looking for a closet or a coat rack "I can wear my Barbi one!" she says getting excited "Mum says I can only wear it on special oc-ocassions but I think meeting your friends is special" she runs up in a bright pink jacket with a picture of a Barbi on the back and grabs my hand that isn't holding my kit. "Ready?" I say looking down at her "Yes!" she says smiling She reminds me of Lindsay we walk out the door into a flurry of people and have an officer come and get us "You alright, mamn?" he asks while pushing his way through the crowd "Fine thanks" I reply with a fake smile. We finally make it to the car and I buckle Ashley in, put my kit in the boot and hop in "Ready?" I ask her "yep" she says excitedly "This is a big car!" she says while I'm winding my way through the suburban streets "Yes well with my job you need big cars, we drive everywhere" "What job do you have?". 


	2. Life or something like it : Chapter 2

**LIFE OR SOMETHING LIKE IT : CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer:** i don't own them, as much as i would LOVE to....  
**Author's Note:** This is the result of lots of nagging and very fast and un-thought-out ideas that somehow make there way onto the computer......

**Pairings:** GC

"Um, well" Catherine trailed off

"I'm a CSI" she said deciding she would have to explain eventually

"What's that?" Ashley asked

"When people get hurt I find out who hurt them" She turned into the CSI parking lot

"My mummy got hurt didn't she?" Ashley said staring straight into the older blonde's eyes

"Yes sweetie she did" Catherine said sighing

"Can we go inside now and see that man?" Ashley said looking at the building

"What man?" she asked slightly startled

"The nice man, my mummy says that if a person had a nice voice then they are nice people- most of the time," Ashley said

"Okay then" Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt and jumping out of the car

She grabbed her kit out of the back and went to help Ashley out of the car They started walking towards the building hand in hand

"Catherine!" Gil Grissom was walking towards her, file in hand, unaware of the little girl

"I found some info on our vic. Alex Eads, 32 years old, single parent no sign of the girl though" He said standing in the hallway

"Um, Gi-Grissom I'd like you to meet Ashley" she said motioning towards the girl

"Ashley, this is Gil" she said bending down to Ashley's height

"Uh, hi Ashley "Grissom said looking awkwardly at Catherine

"Hi Mr. Gil, you look very nice, my friend Catherine said you were very nice" Ashley said taking a step towards Gil

"Thankyou very much Ashley, do you think you could come with me and meet one of my friends for a little while?" he asked her

Ashley quickly turned around to talk to Catherine

"Can I?" she asked

"Sure you can, I will come and see you later okay? Do you want me to get you a drink or any food?"

"No thankyou I will just go and meet Mr.Gil's friend now" she said turning back to Grissom

Catherine straightened back up and grabbed her kit off the ground

"Ready?" Grissom asked

"Yup" Ashley said grabbing his hand and started walking down the hallway

"Wait!" she said and ran back to Catherine

She went to Catherine and hugged her legs

"Thankyou" she said

Ashley ran back down the hall after Grissom

Leaving Catherine standing there stunned

Did you guys like it? sorry it took me ages to write another chapter but i've had tons of school work- holidays soon!!. I won't write anymore chapters unless i get alot of reviews...


End file.
